FUZZball (Revised)
by Elven Moon
Summary: Anita was usually content with her bland, predictable surroundings. She was fine with walking the road well-traveled. Then a stranger in blue changed everything. AU. Revised version.
1. Prologue

It had been so simple at first – Anita's life, that is. 

Go to work, come home, eat something, curl up with a good book, go to bed – lather, rinse, repeat. Nothing amazing ever happened. The most she could look forward to was a new show on her favorite streaming service, usually binge-watched to fill the empty hours, a bowl of caramel-flavored popcorn on her lap.

Sometimes she was content with her bland, predictable surroundings. She was fine with walking the road well-traveled. There was no risk of heartbreak or danger. In the fictional worlds she loved to read about or see on the telly, the characters did everything for her (daring rescues, dancing under the stars, secret kisses) – she told herself that was enough.

Other times, especially on dark, lonely nights when not even the sounds of the city could offer company, all she wanted was a little excitement. She wanted to feel something real. She wanted to live, not just exist. 

She got her wish, but not in the way she expected.


	2. Chapter One

It was turning out to be one of those days. Sitting by the till, Anita Knight softly sipped a hot cup of tea, hoping someone – anyone – would come into the store.

F.U.Z.Z., a clothing store for children, wasn't the most popular shopping destination around. Situated on an unassuming corner in London, it was seldom visited by the locals and even less by tourists. How it had managed to stay in business was anyone's guess.

Maybe it was the drab, poorly maintained surroundings that kept people away. The hardwood flooring, covered in scratches and dents from years of use, needed a deep cleaning. The display shelves were so old and worn down it was a wonder why they hadn't fallen apart yet. The paint on the walls chipped constantly, sometimes making it look like it had snowed inside. Anita dreaded cleaning up the mess.

Still, there was a certain charm to the place, something Harrods or Selfridges couldn't duplicate.

A small bell tingled, and Anita turned to greet her co-worker who had just walked through the entrance with a Chinese takeaway bag, a feisty woman known as Kowalski (she preferred to go by her last name, thinking it made her sound cool).

"Hey girlie," Kowalski said, "anything happen while I was gone?"

Anita smiled. "Well, a guy fell off his bike. That's about as exciting as it got."

"Shoot." Kowalski sighed, plopping down on a stool next to her companion. "Will things _ever_ change around here?"

_Interesting question_, Anita thought. She didn't hate working there – every now and then she got to meet interesting people – but watching a caterpillar crawl over a leaf was more engaging.

She sometimes wondered what her life would've been like if she'd made different choices, stepped out of her comfort zone and dared to take chances. Would she be a famous archaeologist by now, making history-changing discoveries in Egypt? Would she be the CEO of a multi-billion pound company? A super spy?

Anita had to laugh at the last one. A super spy? Really? People like that only existed in movies.

_Besides, you have to be athletic and brave to be a spy. I wouldn't last 24 hours. Heck, 5 minutes would be a stretch._

_Oh, well._

"You're closing up tonight, right?" Kowalski interrupted her inner dialogue.

"Yep." Giving a quick nod, Anita finished the last of her drink.

_It'll definitely go by fast. Then I can head home, put up my feet, and relax._

How wrong she would be.

~xxxxxxxxx~

Anita didn't mind closing the store. She knew most people despised working these shifts in the retail world, when customers refused to leave and every little thing had to be picked up, wiped down, or refolded.

To Anita, this time of day was almost magical.

The silent streets and twinkling lights hanging in F.U.Z.Z.'s window created an atmosphere she deeply enjoyed. She felt like she was in her own special world, one nobody else could disrupt. Only the sounds from an ancient, dusty CD player kept her from completely losing herself to her daydreams.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches on a new shoe display the boss wanted ready for the next morning, Anita noticed a pearl earring resting on the floor. She reached down to grab it, ready to toss it (gently) into the lost and found box.

Thunk.

**Thunk.**

_What was that?!_

Anita felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something was happening behind her – something sinister. She was suddenly very nervous.

Was someone there to take money? If it was a burglar, they'd be lucky to get away with 50 pounds.

_**Thunk.**_

The noise was louder, more urgent this time. How she wished she had a baseball bat to swing around!

_It's OK, Anita._ _You can handle this… I think._ Taking deep breaths to stay calm, Anita slowly turned around and prepared for the worst, holding her arms in front of her face in a feeble attempt to protect herself.

"Who-whoever you are, please go away! Don't shoot! I don't have anything to give you!"

But nobody answered. Nothing was there.

_Wait, what?_

How could that be? Was she losing her mind? Scanning the room, she found nothing out of place, nothing moving, nothing unusual. Dolly Parton's "Here You Come Again" wafted through the air from the CD player.

She sighed, relieved. "Probably just a stray cat." She pondered asking the owner about installing a security camera but knew there was no room in the budget. They likely couldn't even afford the fake, cheap kind you could buy online.

Then she heard glass shatter.

She screamed, and all went black.


	3. Chapter Two

It was like something out of a bad dream.

As she opened her eyes and tried to fight off the horrible woozy feeling that quickly overcame her, she remembered what happened.

The pearl earring. Shattered glass.

_That's right, I'm at work. _

Anita reached up and touched her forehead, groaning. Her head hurt. And no wonder – she'd taken a pretty bad fall when she blacked out.

_I screamed; I know I did. What's going on?_

That's when she heard it – loud, shrill laughter.

_Who…? _

It seemed to be coming from outside. Anita stumbled to the now-broken storefront window and struggled to see through the darkness. Then, she spotted something on the street.

Was that a floating head? A _talking_ floating head?

The head was that of a woman who could easily pass for a monster movie creature, the kind that lurked in derelict laboratories in creepy Romanian castles. Her long, sickly green face was framed by obnoxiously large glasses, a _Bride of Frankenstein_-esque hairdo pulling the bizarre fashion statement together. Anita half-expected a swarm of spiders to crawl out of the hive.

Shaking with glee, the woman spoke. "And that was just a demonstration. Give me the 'Socks of Solitude,' or there's more where that came from!"

Anita frowned. Socks? Solitude?

"You fiend! Think of the insurance premiums!"

Another voice? Turning to her right, Anita spotted a man wearing a blue outfit straight out of the '70s, complete with bell bottoms and shiny black shoes. She'd never seen him before – he definitely stood out from the crowd. Was it Halloween or something?

Though hardly supermodel handsome from what she could see, thanks to his fit figure, dark orange hair, and noticeable American accent, few women would find him unappealing.

"I'll never give you the 'Socks of Solitude,' Doctor Doctor! You'll never find out where they are."

"Oh, won't I? Let's try this on for size." With a swift nod of her head, the man suddenly found his arms and legs bound by magic ropes. He grunted in surprise and fell onto his back.

"You'll never get away with this!" He yelled out, his voice dripping with disgust and discomfort.

"Oh, but I can. And I _will_."

Anita started shaking, her aching head forgotten. She was scared. Not only was something completely unbelievable going on not even a hundred feet away, but now she felt like she had to do something. What if this "Doctor Doctor" spotted her? Should she try to run home (which would take a good 20 minutes even at top speed), or stay where she was until the danger was over? What was this crazy villain going to do next?

Just as she was about to sneak away, an intense heaviness grew in the pit of her stomach. She realized leaving might spell certain doom for the man. Would he be killed? Would she be able to live with herself if he was? Oh, why did she have to find herself in this kind of situation?

_No, I have to be strong. Maybe I can distract her for a few minutes. It's the least I can do. Surely that's enough time for him to get away?_ Anita gulped. _It's now or never._

Stepping out of F.U.Z.Z. and planting her feet on the sidewalk, now completely visible and vulnerable, Anita spoke with a trembling voice.

"Leave him alone!"

Doctor Doctor immediately turned her head, obviously shocked that she had an audience this late at night despite the noise she'd been making. "Well now, who is this?"

"Let him go, or I'll… I'll throw this shoe at you!" Anita took off one of her shoes and lifted it above her head, not really intending to use it. She had terrible aim.

Doctor Doctor cackled. She turned to her captive. "Your little mate is brave. _Stupid_, but brave."

"Get away from here, citizen. I can handle this," the man called out. He wiggled around, struggling to break free.

Anita glanced at his restraints. "Yeah, I can see that."

If looks could kill, Anita would've collapsed on the spot.

"Enough of this. We've wasted enough time with idle chatter." Doctor Doctor's eyes turned red as she shook with rage. "Give me the 'Socks of Solitude' or get turned into jelly!"

Anita had to act fast. _What do I do, what do I do?!_ Scanning her surroundings, she tried to find something she could use to scare away or incapacitate Doctor Doctor. Something that would really make an impression. She couldn't kick her (Anita knew it would be a weak kick, anyway) or pour something on her. She was just too high above the ground.

_Maybe I can get this woman to turn her powers on herself… but how? _That's when she remembered the broken glass. While much of F.U.Z.Z.'s storefront window was now destroyed, there was still a section that remained unharmed. _This just might work_.

Placing herself in front of an undamaged part of the window, Anita tried to taunt the woman. "Bet you can't shoot me with a laser beam or something!"

Doctor Doctor scoffed. "Oh, please, that's child's play. Now hold still!"

"Sorry, you'll have to take an I.O.U.!" Just before the beam could graze her body, Anita jumped out of the way. As she predicted, the beam bounced off the glass and made its way back to Doctor Doctor at just the right angle, engulfing her in light.

Doctor Doctor let out a pained shriek, her hold on the trapped man disappearing. Wasting no time now that he was free, he rushed to Anita's side, placing a hand in his pocket as if ready to pull out a gun. It made Anita nervous, but she was too distracted (and high on adrenaline from her stunt) to fret too much.

But before the fight could end, Doctor Doctor had to have the last word. "You fools! Mark my words, I'll be back!"

With that, she faded into nothingness.

The man sighed with relief. "Well, that was easy peasy."

Anita gave him the side-eye. "Tell me you're kidding."

"I would've escaped eventually, you know." He puffed his chest out. "Just another day in the life of me."

Anita rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "You're welcome."

He didn't seem to hear her sarcastic remark. "All in a day's work, citizen."

At that moment, Anita couldn't decide if her newfound "mate" was slow-witted, immature, or foolhardy. Maybe all three worked best.

Anita sighed. "Stop calling me 'citizen.' Are you a soldier or something?"

He brushed invisible dirt from his shoulders. "You could say that."

"OK, so who are you, then?"

"Victor Volt, secret agent." He struck an awkward, childlike pose, like a nerd trying to impress the cool kids at school.

Anita nearly choked. Secret agent? As in, a fly-around-the-world-and-sip-mai-tais-on-the-beach secret agent?

"Now see here, Victor, I don't have time for games. Tell me the truth."

Victor was offended. "You just talked to a floating green lady, and _that's_ what you can't wrap your head around?"

Anita frowned. He had a point.

"Let's move on. What's your name?" He asked.

Anita reached out to shake his hand. "Anita. Anita Knight."

"Anita Knight? As in 'I need a knight'"? Victor flashed an amused smirk.

Anita pulled her hand back, embarrassed. "I-I guess."

She turned to look down the deserted London street, hoping that nothing else would happen that night. "I've never done anything that spontaneous before. It's just not like me."

"Well, maybe it should be like you," Victor said.

Anita felt her face heat up from an emotion she couldn't pinpoint. Happiness? Annoyance? What exactly was he saying?

She had to change the subject. "So, what's this 'Socks of Solitude' thing all about?"

"Um…" Victor coughed into his hand. "That's classified."

"But really, thanks for your help, Anita. We stopped her evil plans for now." He touched a button on the belt he was wearing, causing various gadgets to pop out. All Anita could do was stare. This guy was the real deal!

"Potato peeler, no… umbrella, that's not it… ah, here we are." A robotic arm handed him a plump and delicious-looking cupcake.

Victor handed her the treat. "As a reward for what you've done, try this totally untested and highly dangerous red velvet cupcake."

Anita could hear alarm bells going off in her head. Though Victor appeared to be relatively harmless, he was still a stranger. "Untested? Dangerous?"

He waved her hands at her dismissively. "Never mind, just take a bite."

She tentatively brought the cupcake to her lips. Could she truly trust this guy? Did the cupcake have poison in it?

Her stomach grumbled and she groaned. She hadn't eaten for hours, and she didn't want to wait until she got to her flat before she did anything about it. _Oh well… one little nibble won't hurt anything._

"Mmm, this is quite –" she started. Then all went black again.

~xxxxxx~

Truth be told, I really struggled with this chapter and I'm still not happy with it. If something doesn't make sense or somebody is out of character, I apologize.

One other note. I've tried to use British terms for things as this story is supposed to center around Anita, but if I can't find the British equivalent, or I simply forget, please forgive any mistakes.


	4. Chapter Three

The next morning, Anita awoke in her own bed. She wasn't sure how she got there, and when she arrived at work, the front window was completely intact and shatter-free. When she asked Kowalski how their boss had managed to replace it so soon, all she got was a baffled stare and a hand on her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. "Are you sick? Seriously, girl, the window was never broken," Kowalski had said.

As the weeks rolled by, Anita started to believe her encounter with Doctor Doctor and Victor Volt never happened. Though it had felt as real as the pointy nose on her face, she shrugged it off as her overactive imagination going into overdrive.

What else could she do? Life had to move on.

Besides, she had something more important to focus on. Namely, her boyfriend, Alphonse.

Alphonse was an artist, or, to be more precise, a sculptor. But instead of using clay, wax, or other traditional materials, he liked to experiment with the outlandish. Anita could still remember the first time he showed her one of his creations – a giant butterfly made completely out of armpit hair. Where he got this armpit hair, she didn't dare ask.

Sure, he was odd, but she adored him all the same. He made her feel secure. He never pushed her or pressured her. In her mind, he was almost perfect.

One Saturday afternoon as Anita was doing some light cleaning in her bedroom, the phone rang.

It was her one and only. "Anita, my dear, are you well?"

Anita gripped her phone tightly as her heart swelled. Just hearing his voice was enough to make her feel like a smitten teenager.

"Alphonse! I'm just fine, what's going on with you?"

She could practically smell his signature cologne as he spoke. Whenever she was close to him, all she had to do was inhale his scent and she knew all would be well. "I'm flying in from Rome tomorrow and was hoping we could spend some time together before my show."

Alphonse lived in Italy, and while maintaining their long-distance relationship was hard, she reveled in any time they could spend together and tried her best to be a model girlfriend. If Alphonse was participating in an art show or cultural event close to London, he always went out of his way to see her, even if it was only for an hour.

"You know I just can't say no. Where and what time?"

~xxxxxxxx~

Anita nervously pulled at her strands of blonde hair. She couldn't get the knots out no matter what she tried, and Alphonse would be there any minute. They'd decided to take a walk around the area and finish up with a meal at one of Anita's favorite eating spots, so she couldn't go around looking like a royal mess.

Just when she was about to throw her brush in the bin in defeat, there was a knock at the door.

"Anita, my dear," Alphonse said as soon as she let him in, "You look more beautiful every time I see you."

"Oh, Alphonse," she giggled.

He offered her his arm, and she took it. "Shall we?" he asked.

Anita gave him a wide, happy smile. "We shall."

~xxxxxxxx~

It started out like a typical outing for the couple. After seeing the sights and doing some shopping, they couldn't put off filling their stomachs any longer. Just as they were about to enter their chosen restaurant, Anita saw something very familiar out of the corner of her eye.

_Was that… Victor?_

There was no mistaking the hair and clothes, she was sure it was him. Did this mean she wasn't crazy, that her strange hallucination actually happened? She had to find out. Before she could call out his name, Victor turned into an alley a short distance from where she stood, disappearing from her line of vision. Now was the time to confront him and find out what was going on.

"Alphonse," she said, already walking toward the alley, "Could you get a table for us? I'll be right back, I promise."

Alphonse raised an eyebrow in confusion. "As you wish, Anita."

"Thanks, Alphonse. I love you."

Anita wasn't the stealthiest person around. The moment she stepped into the alley, she tripped over a discarded box, nearly flinging herself to the ground in the process. Thankfully, Victor, who was several feet ahead, didn't appear to notice.

She tried to hide herself behind busy Londoners and open doorways to avoid being seen, worried that if she straggled too far behind, she'd lose him. Her patience and determination paid off when she spotted Victor knocking on a dilapidated door with the words "NOT A HIDEOUT" comically written in red paint in the middle. After muttering a few words she couldn't hear to an unseen person on the other side, the door opened and Victor snuck inside. But luck was with her – they didn't close the door behind him all the way.

_That's rather careless_, she thought, _but all the better for me_.

The hallway she walked into was seemingly never-ending. It was so dark inside that Anita couldn't make out anything – until she nearly tripped again. That's when she saw the outlines of a door illuminated with light. Soft voices drifted out and she knew she was on the right track. She gently pressed an ear against the door and listened.

"… you know, for reasons of security, my name is changed daily." The voice was that of a male and had an air of pretentiousness. Anita imagined he was the kind of person who drank everything in wine glasses and wore overcoats on the beach.

He continued talking. "Today, you may call me – oh, crumbs – Pretty Pretty Princess."

Gleeful chuckling filled the air, and Anita had to fight joining in, covering her hand with her mouth. Seriously, who changed their name every day? And why something as asinine as Pretty Pretty Princess?

The next man Anita heard had a thick German accent. "That's funny, never gets old. Now, where was I?" he said, suddenly taking on a dramatic tone. "The world will be in great peril if we don't carry on the mission. Doctor Doctor already has the 'Coat of Calamity' _und_ the 'Shoes of Despair.' If she finds out where we're hiding the 'Socks of Solitude,' we're –"

Another person interrupted. "Professor Professor, I'm doing my best, but it's hard to go it alone."

Could it be?

Before she could stop herself, Anita hurled the door open and pointed at Victor.

"I KNEW IT! I _knew_ it had to be you, Victor."

Victor's mouth dropped open and he staggered back a bit. "Anita?! What are you doing here? You're not – I mean – I'm not –"

"I can't believe this is true. It's all true," Anita said, waving her hands around. "You're really a secret agent?"

The man they called "Pretty Pretty Princess" flinched and frowned at Victor. "Victor Volt, you told an outsider about us? That's an incredibly irresponsible thing to do. You've put us at risk for worldwide discovery!"

"I told her about me because I thought she was going to forget anyway!" Victor tried to defend himself. "I gave her the cupcake and everything!"

"Well, she didn't forget, _und_ now we have a situation on our hands."

"You were _supposed_ to put the 'forgetfulness powder' in the cupcakes, Professor Professor!" Pretty Pretty Princess turned to scold the German man who had just spoken. Anita noticed he had green tufts of hair on both sides of his head, red glasses, and a sensible lab coat. He was the poster boy for scientific geniuses everywhere.

"Well, don't look at me, Pretty Pretty Princess! I followed the recipe exactly, _du bist dumm_!"

"How dare you – wait, what does that mean?" Pretty Pretty Princess said, unsure if his opponent had insulted him or not.

Anita was too disoriented and upset about the situation to care about their argument. She wanted answers. "So, you did put something in that cupcake. You knocked me out."

Victor fumbled with his words, not speaking to anyone in particular. "I told her who I am, but I never told her about this place, I swear!"

Anita took in the room, her eyes roaming over every square inch. It was very nondescript, save for three cushioned chairs in one corner and a roaring fireplace in another, which seemed very random and out of place.

"Where am I, anyway?"

"Well, as long as you're here, allow me to welcome you to the U.Z.Z. base," Pretty Pretty Princess replied as soon as she asked. He was a middle-aged man with graying hair and, based on his fancy turtleneck and jacket ensemble, he was in charge and wasn't afraid to show it. Anita gave herself a mental pat on the back for being right (at least, in a few ways) about his personality.

"Us? As in, all of you?"

"No, no, U.Z.Z. We're a secret agency in the business of battling against prophecies, legends, doomsday devices, super villainy and end of the world situations, among other things." He leaned against the fireplace mantelpiece and absentmindedly studied his fingernails.

"But… how can you get anything done here? It's rather tiny, don't you think?" Anita asked.

Professor Professor pushed his sliding glasses back up his nose. "This is just temporary. We're having a water park wing put in at HQ. I get to try the water slide first." He wiggled his eyebrows.

_A water park _wing_?! Just how big _is _their HQ?_

For a short while, Anita fell into a rhythm as she listened to them talk, turning her head from one side to the next, as if she'd always been there, as if it was natural for her to be around them. For a fleeting moment, she thought they'd forgotten she was there (or at least didn't care). But then…

Pretty Pretty Princess held up his hand to stop the discussion. "Before we break for tea, I do believe we need to take care of something." Everyone turned to look at Anita.

She felt a flutter of panic in her chest. She didn't want them to erase her memories! She'd only just learned she hadn't dreamed it all up, and she was about to lose everything. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. _It's not like I want to sign up and be an agent or anything. I just want to _remember_! _She had to get away, and fast!

"Please, don't make me forget. I promise I won't tell anyone," she cried out. "I promise."

Just before anyone could respond and Anita could make her escape, an alarm rang out, louder than any she'd ever heard before.

"Oh no," Professor Professor started running in circles. "It's happening! Doctor Doctor is at it again!"

"Code Falafel, Code Falafel!" A button appeared on the wall and Pretty Pretty Princess hit it as hard as he could with his fist. "We must act now."

"Wh-what's going on?" Anita asked.

A door that had been invisible moments before opened next to the fireplace, revealing a futuristic-looking transportation device that almost resembled a Jet Ski.

"Quick, Victor, get to your skybike," said Professor Professor, pushing Anita toward him. "Congratulations, you've got a partner now. You must hurry, _schnell, schnell_!"

"Wait, I never agreed to this, I don't want to do this!" Anita protested, but their minds were made up. Before she knew it, she was flying through the air over the city streets, Victor driving while she held on for dear life behind him.

Her heart raced and she clung to his back in fear, the wind blowing hair into her eyes. Why was this happening to her, of all people? Why didn't they understand that bringing her along was _not_ in their best interest? She never should've followed Victor through that alley. She should've been enjoying pasta with the man she loved, instead.

_Lord_, how she wanted to jump off and run away screaming, but at that height, she'd probably die from the impact. She couldn't even bring herself to look down.

She must've been holding on a little too aggressively, because Victor gave a rather loud sigh. "Just relax and enjoy the ride, Anita. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"With my boyfriend, where I should be!" Victor's ears seemed to perk up at the word "boyfriend," but Anita chose to ignore it.

He shook his head. "Cheer up, Anita. If you're going to be my partner, you've got to go with the flow." Taking one hand off the skybike handles, he imitated an ocean wave with his fingers.

"I never said I wanted to be your partner; you all threw this on me!" She griped.

Victor snickered. "Sorry, can't turn around. You'll have to yell at me later."


	5. Mini Story: A Very Secret Christmas

This story takes place several months after Anita joins up with U.Z.Z. and is not connected to where the story currently sits. I'll probably refer to it in later chapters. Enjoy, and happy holidays!

~xxxxxxxx~

Time really flies when you're having fun – or so they say. After several months of working with U.Z.Z., though there were many pratfalls and setbacks along the way, Anita found there was never a dull moment. At least, not when it came to spending time with Victor.

Before she knew it, Christmas was around the corner, and Victor made no attempt to hide his excitement. The moment Anita arrived at HQ on that fateful day, he was already chomping at the bit to get a holiday-centric, paint-by-the-numbers assignment. He'd once told her he wanted to live out his own Christmas movie, with all the appropriate clichés and plot lines. The fact that it was snowing outside only escalated his enthusiasm.

"What's our crisis on this fantastic Christmas Eve, Professor Professor? An orphanage in danger of foreclosure from a greedy bank? A sick child in desperate need of medicine that only we can deliver? A beautiful young woman who only wants to find true love for Christmas? I can handle that one personally, you see I –"

Professor Professor shoved a large envelope into Victor's hands and interrupted his dialogue. "I need you to drop this off at the post office for me."

"Aw man." Victor pouted his lips, lightly kicked the floor with his foot, and slouched over, Anita on the verge of laughing at his childish reaction. He was too much sometimes.

He was still sulking as they flew through the frigid air on his skybike, snow softly falling around them, clinging to their winter gear and hair. Anita tried to cheer her partner up. "Sorry, Victor, but real-life Christmas isn't like a cartoon or Hallmark movie. We can still make the best of it."

"You're right, Anita. Our mission bites, but that doesn't mean I can't squeeze some magic out of it. How about some music to get us started?" Before Anita could so much as bat an eye, he began a rather shaky (and off-key) rendition of "Jingle Bells."

By the time they reached the post office and made the delivery, Victor had gone through the song at least twenty times. Anita, his only captive audience (emphasis on captive), couldn't help but fantasize about smacking him in the back of the head. He seemed to bring out a very cranky side of her that she'd never known about before. Whether this was a good thing or bad thing, she wasn't sure.

"Um, Victor, not to be rude, but could you possibly sing something else?" she asked as they headed back in the direction of HQ.

"Huh? Oh, sure, Anita. Let's see… ah, I know! Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…"

If he'd been listening, he would've heard a defeated, annoyed groan behind him.

~xxxxxxxx~

The snow was falling so hard, neither of the secret agents could see very well. They'd long ago lost track of their location, and none of their GPS or communication devices seemed to be working.

It was turning out to be a rotten Christmas Eve.

"What do we do, Victor?"

The longer they spent in the storm, Anita knew, the higher the chances of a terrible end for them both. If they crashed or the skybike broke down, it would be difficult for anyone to find them to offer aid. What if she broke a leg? What if she died before she could say goodbye to Alphonse? Anita pulled the collar of her coat up higher with her free hand and shivered.

Victor's voice was reassuring. "It's going to be OK, Anita. I think I passed a building I recognize. That means we're not too far away from where my mom lives. We could stay with her until this storm passes." She watched him tighten his grip on the skybike handles, carefully and slowly pushing through the snowflakes that seemed to grow larger with each passing minute. "I think I can make my way over there from memory."

"Will your mum mind, Victor? I mean, she might be busy or out or something…" It was getting fairly late, and the way things were going, if they went there, they'd probably have to spend the night. That made Anita apprehensive. She seldom spent the night away from home, and when she did, she didn't sleep well, preferring her own pillow and bed. The fact that it was Christmas Eve and she couldn't go through her traditional routine made it worse.

Anita hadn't seen her parents since she'd graduated a few years ago (they traveled so much it was almost impossible to track them down, and emails and phone calls were rare) and had no other family nearby, so she always had to spend this time of year alone. Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were usually dedicated to breezing through dozens of holiday films and specials (personal favorites included "Mickey's Christmas Carol" and _Home Alone_) and eating lukewarm turkey from a local takeaway. It wasn't the best arrangement, but Anita was comfortable with it. After she started dating Alphonse, she soon learned this was his busiest time of year, with no free time to spare, so having him in her life made no difference. While he always sent gifts, it didn't make up for the lack of companionship.

"Nah, she loves it when people come to see her. I was going to visit her tonight, anyway. In fact, she'll probably try to stuff you with pie."

Somehow, Anita didn't feel any better.

~xxxxxxxx~

"Oh, Victor, honey. Come in, come in!"

The moment Anita saw Mrs. Volt, she knew she'd worried for nothing. The woman exuded kindness, greeting them at the door while she stirred batter in a bowl. She carried an uncanny resemblance to her son, save for a few small differences, and dressed like someone who lived to dote on and spoil people, no matter their age.

"Take off those coats and shoes, you're both soaked to the bone. I'll get you some nice hot cocoa," she said, and headed into the kitchen with an energy Anita didn't think a woman her age could possess.

"Mmm, thanks, mom." Victor hung his dripping coat on a hanger next to the front door, removed his shoes, and immediately plopped down on the couch. Anita followed suit and sat in an armchair, albeit much more cautiously.

The family room was decked out completely in Christmas décor, from garlands and stockings (one for Mrs. Volt, one for Victor) on the fireplace mantelpiece to candles and Snowman figurines on the coffee table. A lush, full Christmas tree sat near a window, filled with homemade ornaments, some with old pictures of Victor or pets pasted on, some crafted with dried macaroni, googly eyes, and pipe cleaners. Anita could tell that a lot of affection and attention had gone into making them, even if they were a little crooked. The bottom of the tree was partially filled with gifts wrapped in glittery paper and bows, some skinny, some fat, just waiting for the giftee to open them.

Moments later, Mrs. Volt made her way back into the room, two steaming mugs of cocoa in her hands. Anita took one gratefully and savored the hot liquid. It was delicious, chocolatey with a hint of peppermint.

Mrs. Volt sat down on another armchair and placed her hands in her lap, ready to socialize. "Now then. Who is this enchanting young lady you've brought me?"

"Mom, this is Anita. She's been helping me out at U.Z.Z."

"It's so wonderful to meet you dear." Mrs. Volt winked at her. "He never stops talking about you, you know."

"MOM!" Victor's face turned a bright red. All Anita could do was give an embarrassed smile, gaze at the walls, and fiddle with the hem of her sleeves. What had he been telling her?

"Oh now, don't be so shy, dear. I'm going to check on my pot roast."

Once Mrs. Volt had left the room, Anita jumped at the chance to change the subject. "Should you be telling your mum about U.Z.Z., Victor? Hungry Hungry Hippo will be very upset." Hungry Hungry Hippo was their leader's name for the day.

"My mom used to work for U.Z.Z. So did my dad." Once he mentioned his dad, his facial expression changed to barely suppressed grief.

Anita tilted her head in surprise, suddenly worried for him. Did something happen to his dad? Would he elaborate if she asked? She decided to let it go for the moment. _This isn't the time, Anita. Maybe he'll tell you later._

~xxxxxxxx~

The spread on the dining room table was impressive. Pot roast, creamy mashed potatoes, various vegetables in different sizes and colors, stuffing, soup… it was enough to feed ten people heartily. For three, it was way too much. Like the rest of the home, every available surface on the table had decorations wedged in.

"She always goes overboard," Victor said, his eyes shining with a mix of pride and amusement. "It's like she expects a herd of hungry lumberjacks to show up on her doorstep."

Mrs. Volt unfolded a cloth napkin. "Eat up before it gets cold."

It was rare that Anita got a home-cooked meal (cooking for herself didn't count), so she took her time with each bite. Everything was just so scrumptious, she never wanted to feel full. There was one dish she avoided on Victor's advice ("The pudding might have garlic in it, mom likes to experiment"), but otherwise, all was well.

After eating, packing up leftovers, and cleaning up the dishes, everyone retired back to the family room, Anita choosing to rest on the couch this time. Victor sat down next to her, patting his belly in satisfaction.

Once he settled in, Victor spoke. "Mom, with the weather being the way it is, do you think we could possibly sleep here tonight?"

Mrs. Volt smiled. "Of course! You didn't think I was going to let you go back out there, did you? Anita can stay in the guest room; I just changed the sheets yesterday."

"Mrs. Volt, I don't want to impose." Anita struggled to move around on the overstuffed seat. Whenever she found herself sitting on one, she always managed to get stuck.

The older woman tutted. "Now, now, dear, it's not safe to go outside, it's dreadful right now. Did you have plans?"

"No, but…" Anita hesitated.

Mrs. Volt put her hands on her hips. "Nobody should spend Christmas alone. And call me Mildred, all my girlfriends do. I have some old clothes you can use to sleep in. Do you need to shower, dear?"

"No, Mrs. – I mean, Mildred. I'll be fine. Thank you."

Satisfied, Mildred got out some pyjamas (a bit too big for Anita, but they would suffice) and pointed her to the water closet. When Anita came out, Victor was flipping through a DVD collection, searching for something to watch.

"You up for a marathon?" he asked.

"You know it."

"Awesome. I vote we watch _Home Alone_ first."

Anita couldn't hide her happiness at his choice. "It's like you read my mind."

As if on cue, Mrs. Volt tossed two large, fluffy blankets at them, both covered in a Santa hat pattern. "Enjoy your movies, dears. I'll be in my room if you need anything." Anita wrapped her chosen blanket around her shoulders. It smelled of lavender. "Victor, honey, turn off the lights before you go to bed."

Victor fiddled with the remote. "Sure thing, mom." It had been established that he would sleep on the couch, which he assured Anita he didn't mind.

Once they were alone, Victor asked, "Did you want any snacks? Want me to make popcorn?"

Anita, who was now in a fluffy cocoon and didn't want to move, had to turn him down. "I'm full, but thanks."

For the first two movies, they sat quietly, Victor making occasional sarcastic comments ("How could Kevin leave a perfectly good plate of macaroni and cheese on the table and not even take _one_ bite? That's childhood sacrilege!") with Anita agreeing or disagreeing. Once they reached the third movie, Anita started to feel it – that sense of contentment that she'd so desperately wanted, a desire she often tried to suppress or ignore.

Yes, Anita was OK alone during the holidays, but deep in her heart, she wanted to share Christmas with someone. When the solitude became too much, she'd cry until she passed out and washed away the tear marks in the morning. Now she was surrounded by people who cared, who wanted her to enjoy flavorful food and stay out of danger, and she had Victor to thank for it.

She scooted just a touch closer to Victor, who was staring at the screen without blinking. Two lovebirds were dancing under a starry night, a guardian angel watching from a rooftop. When the credits started rolling, Victor gently sighed.

"I sure wish I could've met that beautiful woman who wanted true love for Christmas. That would've been cool." He leaned back and pulled his legs up into a lazy position.

Anita grinned. "I have a feeling your luck is going to change next year, Victor."

"Yeah? You think so?"

"I know so." She could feel her eyes drooping, no doubt from the stress of the day, and without thinking, Anita placed her head on his shoulder. It felt warm and cozy, lulling her into the land of dreams.

"Goodnight, Victor," She mumbled.

"… goodnight, Anita."

~xxxxxxxx~

The next morning, Anita left with more leftovers than she could ever consume on her own, and a heartfelt message from her new buddy.

"You're welcome here anytime, dear. _Mi casa es su casa_."

It was the best present she'd ever gotten.


	6. Chapter Four

As they continued to fly, Anita did her best to calm down. It wasn't that she'd stopped fighting the situation, but what could she do? And, as long a she was there, she might as well try to get some information out of her new acquaintance ("mate" was too strong a word).

U.Z.Z. was apparently a secret organization, but wasn't it hard for the average person to miss something as incredible as a skybike up in the clouds? If they cared so much about "worldwide discovery," why were they so careless about something like this? How had _she_ managed to miss something like this?

"Why doesn't anybody see you when you're flying?" She blurted out.

Victor shrugged. "People notice what they want to notice. We don't really need to wipe anyone's memory unless we have to interact or fight. Anybody who does say something usually works for a tabloid. Nobody takes those seriously."

She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "OK, then how did you fix the window at F.U.Z.Z.? How did I get home? How did you even know _where I live_?"

"_Sore wa himitsu desu,_" Victor said.

Anita was stunned by this response. What kind of reply was that? Was he making fun of her?

"Beg pardon?"

Victor shook his head. Anita guessed his cheeks had probably turned bright pink. "Sorry, I watch a lot of anime. It means it's a secret."

"Anime?" Anita had heard about anime before, but she'd never really looked into it.

_Focus, Anita, focus_, she told herself. _That's not the issue here. If he won't tell you anything about that, at least find out more about_ _the mission_.

"And what of the 'Socks of Solitude'? Where are you hiding them?"

"That's also _sore wa himitsu desu_."

Anita rolled her eyes; she was getting nowhere with this guy and it was frustrating.

"OK, so _don't_ tell me anything. I'm only the person you've forced to help you. Why should _I_ know what's going on?"

This rant fell on deaf ears. Victor spoke again. "One of these days I'll get you to watch this anime called _Slayers_. It's about –"

Anita clamped his mouth shut with her hand from behind. Victor jolted from the sudden action and tried to get his bearings, causing the skybike to sway from one side to the other. They both let out a startled yelp.

"_Anita_," Victor scolded, slight anger in his voice. "Please don't do that again unless you want to turn us both into human pancakes!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" she said, internally chastising herself for being so reckless. What had come over her?

Eventually, the landscape changed drastically, and they started soaring over the ocean. It was a stunning sight, to be sure, but Anita was terrified. Where exactly were they going? What if they got lost? Her heart rate sped up and she pushed her face into Victors' back to drown out the scenery, not even caring that it wasn't really appropriate to do that to someone she barely knew.

Were they going to do stuff like this all the time?!

Before Anita knew it, they had landed in what looked to be Paris. She climbed off her ride with shaky, uncertain legs. The beautiful, historical buildings towered over her, and in any other situation, she would've been able to appreciate the majesty of it all. As it was, she could only gaze around fearfully, as though a thousand eyes were staring at her from hidden crevices.

Victor hid the skybike in a discreet area, making sure they hadn't been spotted before he gestured that she should follow him down an empty street.

She hesitated and wrung her hands. "Again, I'll remind you I'm not secret agent material. This is too dangerous. It's enough for me to keep the secret of your existence. Please, just let me go home."

Victor's facial expression was hard to read, but Anita thought he appeared a little melancholy.

"Anita, I know you're scared, but I could really use your help. No matter how much I asked them, they wouldn't give me a partner for this mission. Budget cuts, I guess. It's hard to take on something like this on your own, especially when there are a million Expendables running around."

"Expendables?" she asked.

Victor explained. "They're Doctor Doctor's henchmen. You know, the lackeys, the guys who do all the real work," he lightly chuckled, "not that I would know about that or anything."

He walked forward a few feet and turned to stare at her. She took it to mean he wasn't going to let this go. "Look, if we both work together, this'll be over before you know it."

Anita sighed, trying her best to fight the nausea rising in her stomach. She was way out of her element, but she liked to think she was a decent person. Maybe, if she cooperated this one time, she could go home in one piece and throw this mess behind her as swiftly as possible.

"If I do this one thing with you – and I'm not saying I will – will you guys let me go when we get back?"

With a wide smile on his face, Victor gave her a thumbs up. "You bet."

Anita returned the smile. "OK… then let's do this… partner."


End file.
